


【赫海】《小恶魔》05

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《小恶魔》05

05.

后来李东海被李赫宰压在床上、落地窗前、沙发前、地上，整个房间只要是能放人的地方都成了李赫宰的第二战场，套子用光了一盒，看着李东海哭的气都喘不上来的一副可怜兮兮被欺负惨了的模样才放弃了再开一盒安全套再来一轮的念头，抱着人坐进浴缸里清洗了起来。

此时的李东海全然没了之前张牙舞爪的小恶魔模样，整个人软绵绵的靠在李赫宰的肩头，任由身后那人将沐浴露的泡沫搓上自己的身体，仔仔细细的将他清洗干净，现在的他看上去倒像只乖巧的翻露着肚皮等待着主人的抚摸的小猫咪，可李赫宰知道，这绝不是只听话乖巧又粘人的小猫，靠近他的时候他便会露出锋利的前牙，出其不意的狠狠地咬上一口才得意的笑开，摇着尾巴跑远。

李赫宰却偏偏喜欢这种刀尖舔血的感觉，欲罢不能的一次又一次的去试探那只小恶魔的底线，可是却渐渐地发现，那人比想象中的要好欺负。

扯过搭在浴巾架上的浴巾将刚刚还浑身上下都是乱七八糟的液体的人裹在里面，他刚刚给他洗头了，男孩的头发还湿漉漉的搭在额前，看上去像只不慎跌入了水中的小奶狗一样。持续了太长时间的激烈的情事让李东海连睁开眼睛都觉得费力，心里憋屈的不行，从前都是他说了算，要做就做说不做就不做，现在这般被人欺负到浑身上下酸软的像前一天打完诺曼底登陆，视线所及之处都是那人蛮横的留下的痕迹，而自己连开口吼那人都没力气，实在是憋屈，太憋屈了！

他李东海怎么都咽不下这口气，趁着李赫宰抱着他往外走的时候蓄了好一阵力才伸手去捏李赫宰腰间的软肉，却没什么力气，在李赫宰看来像挠痒痒一样，笑了笑便要偏头去吻他的脸颊，李东海无处可躲，只好任由那人将唇瓣印在了自己的脸侧。

将人轻轻的放在大床的床心，李赫宰翻身下去找吹风筒给人吹头发，回到床边的时候就看见了歪斜到了一边懒洋洋的趴着的男孩，伸手握住那人纤细的脚踝将人拉至自己身前，一下子没控制好力度，那人柔软的臀肉就这么直直的撞上了李赫宰降了些温度却依旧滚烫的大腿肌肉。李东海还以为李赫宰又要继续，浑身上下像触电了似的剧烈的颤抖了起来，李赫宰觉得这人又可爱又好笑，忍不住想要欺负他，想看他含着泪眼角红红的模样。

伸手去不轻不重的揉捏着男孩的臀肉，那里被他蹂躏了一个晚上，他不断地用胯骨去顶撞那一片柔韧的肌肉，亲自将那一处都染成了绯红的颜色。揉捏的手法十分色情又极具暗示性，男孩不出所料的开始小声的呜咽起来，抖着嗓子说不要了。

李赫宰将人翻了个身正面面对自己，看着男孩因为自己先前的动作而蓄满了泪水的双眼心里异常的满足，可他却想让男孩哭的再惨一点。双手握住男孩小巧的脚踝不容拒绝的将其推高，那被蹂躏的变成了水红色的穴口便完完全全的暴露在了自己眼前，似乎是受到了热烈的视线的刺激，那处竟不自觉的开始收缩起来，李赫宰看的喉头一紧。

感觉到一股不可言喻的冲动又开始在下身聚集，分身已然抬起头来紧紧的贴在了李东海的大腿内侧，滚烫的温度让李东海觉得自己那一处的皮肤都要被他烫伤了，哑着嗓子用他这辈子都没用过的可怜巴巴又夹着些撒娇意味的语气向对方求饶着，什么大叔之类的调侃的称呼都抛到了脑后，软绵绵的开口求着那人：“哥...哥哥...”  
“不...不要了....”

李赫宰笑，换上了手掌去轻拍了身下这个小恶魔的臀肉几下，“逗你玩的。”他低声在小恶魔耳边留下一句话便将人抱了起来让人坐在自己腿上，拿过吹风筒来给人吹起了头发。温热的暖风从头顶拂过，染上李东海柔软的发丝在指间穿梭着，李赫宰心里少有的升起一阵暖意，他是真的很想好好的和这个小恶魔谈恋爱，想把他身上的暖全部给予这个几天才第三次见面的男孩。

替人将头发吹干的时候那人已经靠在自己肩头快要睡着了，李赫宰便将两个人身上碍事的浴袍剥了个干净，赤条条的搂着人窝进暖烘烘的被子里，将人的后背与自己的胸膛压得紧紧的。  
“不如我们来确定一下我们之间的称呼吧？”李赫宰将下巴抵在男孩柔软的发旋上，洗发露的清香与男孩身上淡淡的甜甜的体位交织在一起涌入鼻腔，忍不住深吸了两口气，这个人当真是甜的。  
“大叔你好烦啊...”李东海不耐烦地拍了下搭在自己胸前不怀好意的捏着自己的敏感的手，那人却没有任何反应，依旧肆意妄为的捏着他敏感的乳粒。  
“我劝你想清楚之后再开口。”这么说着的李赫宰腰上用了些力，将自己半勃着的性器挤进了男孩的臀缝间。  
李东海被他的动作吓的浑身僵直着不敢再乱动一下，生怕等一下那根不讲理的东西就又塞进了自己的身体里。  
“我....”  
“叫哥哥怎么样？”李赫宰挺了下腰，顶端滑过那一时间还未能闭合的穴口，成功的引来了男孩的一声惊叫声。  
李东海咬着唇不肯说话，太羞耻了，他长这么大还没对谁用过两个字叠字的哥哥这样的称呼，可他一直不开口回答身后那人就一直坏心思的在他臀缝里动作着，兴奋的性器将前液沾湿了刚刚清洗干净的臀缝，还时不时作势要重新进入那个此时依旧湿润的甬道里。

“哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥....”  
在李东海感觉到那硕大的头部抵在了自己的穴口即将要撑开进入的时候，一口气将这辈子都没说过多少次的话说了出口。  
那人却依旧不满意，摇了摇头道：“不对，小家伙，这样不对。”  
“哥哥！”  
“呜....”  
“哥哥！！！”  
李东海干脆自暴自弃了，现在这个时候保住自己的屁股要紧，自尊心羞耻心什么都先靠边站吧，他真的不想再被身后这个精力旺盛的大叔弄的以一种极其诡异的姿势去上课了。

“这样才乖嘛...”李赫宰笑着抽身出来，抽出一条手臂去摸来放在床头的安全套给自己套上，然后便又挤进了男孩的腿间。  
“可是现在哥哥硬着的话就睡不着。”  
“帮哥哥解决了就睡觉。”

李东海叹了口气，认命般的闭上了眼睛夹紧了自己的大腿，任由身后那人滚烫的性器在自己腿间快速的出入着。没过多久李东海就觉得大腿内侧那一块皮肤烫的吓人了，使足了力气在那人挺腰的间隙翻了个身，正面面对着李赫宰，那人依旧兴奋着的性器就这样戳中了李东海小巧的肚脐。

两个人都忍不住从喉间泄出一声低吟，李东海一只手探到下身，握住了那人依旧耀武扬威的性器，开始替他撸动起来。嘴上第一次主动的亲吻了李赫宰，小声的道：“哥哥...”  
“我腿疼，这次用手帮你。”  
是一副已然被驯服了的乖巧的姿态。

李赫宰心里异常的满足，在李东海有技巧的撸动下攀上了顶峰。射出来的时候他凑上去咬李东海的唇，男孩却没有躲开，任由着他在自己唇上吮吸啃咬着。最后射精结束了之后李东海还贴心的替他将套子撸了下来，打了个结便扔进了不远处的垃圾桶里，里面已经满满的都是用过的套子了。

李赫宰被李东海突然的乖巧取悦了，心情极好的搂住了男孩，还以为自己将这个小恶魔驯服了。结果下一秒李东海就亲自将他从他的想象中拖回了现实，李东海学着他之前对待自己那般，用力的在他还处于不应期的性器上捏了一把，李赫宰立马便痛呼出声。

“大叔真的很过分！”李东海又捏了一把才转过身去背对着李赫宰，闭上眼睛便睡了过去，任由李赫宰在自己身后疼的龇牙咧嘴的。

李赫宰深吸了好几口气才回过神来，果然，无论何时都不能放松警惕，只要有一丝的懈怠，便会被那人猝不及防的反咬一口，因为，那人是个不折不扣的小恶魔。

TBC.


End file.
